The Nano Empire
by Psychochu100
Summary: Set 2 weeks after the events of New Bot on the Block, Jenny encounters an amnesiac Robot that needs help while she searches for a way to bring Leo back. This is a sequel to New Bot on the Block, so beware of spoilers if you haven't read it yet.
1. Prologue

MLAATR: The Nano Empire

Prologue

_(Hello Everyone and thank you for your reviews on my stories; I appreciate your personal feedbacks and what I have overlooked in them. After being requested and receiving a message recently, I decided to do a sequel to 'New Bot on the Block', since the ending was a cliffhanger. Like in every story, you're more than welcome to read if you see fit and give requests for a story if you like. Without further ado, let the Prologue commence.)_

On a distant planet, right on the edge of the universe, resides a planet with the most advanced technology that neither Cluster Prime or the inhabitants of Earth would defend themselves from. It was bustling with traffic from the surface, all the way into the Thermosphere, with skyscrapers covering the entire planet. Despite the innumerable amount of traffic, the planet had never been subjected to a planet-wide blackout, due to the atmospheric generators keeping the power active for many eons.

Although there were skyscrapers dotted around the planet, it has been separated into different areas; the largest was on the top of the planet, which is where the military and Planetary President resides. Despite of a lack of infighting around the planet, the citizens in the lower and middle class had grown tired of the totalitarian rule and grew restless in response. They did minor infractions, like wearing 'inappropriate' clothing out of the schedule, to major infractions like injuring Nano soldiers and breaking into weapons armouries; the resistance was met by an Elite Task Force named 'The Stasis Squadron', who entrapped a few members with stasis weapons and took them in for imprisonment.

As if it couldn't get any worse, an explosion detonated on the top level of the Military HQ, sending the entire planet into complete pandemonium; one certain citizen was running through the incoming panicking crowd, with a small squadron hot on his tail. Using his knowledge of the area, he took the alleyways and used parkour to manoeuver fluently through a busy intersection, gaining some distance ahead of the pursuing squadron.

He was halfway to his destination, when the emergency alarm blared all over the planet; the announcer then instructed the panicking citizens "_Citizens of Alpha District, please remain calm and return to your homes until the danger had been resolved; Squadron D6, cease pursuit at once, The Stasis Squadron has been ordered to apprehend the criminal._" Squadron D6 did as instructed, when a few members of The Stasis Squadron pursued the fleeing suspect on custom built Hoverbikes.

As they aimed their Stasis Rifles at their target, the suspect threw energy bolts at them, hitting one of the Stasis Rifles into the barrel and backfired, resulting in both one of the soldiers and his hoverbike kept in stasis while still in mid-air. Deciding to make apprehending the suspect a higher priority, they continued to pursue him towards the Spaceport; as they aimed their Stasis Rifles again, they were intervened by resisting citizens with laser pistols and rifles, which the suspect muttered under his breath "Okay… THAT was an amazing stroke of timing…"

The suspect then ran into the Spaceport a minute later, before running through Terminal B2 as 2 Stasis Squadron Officers entered the Spaceport, wearing special body armour. The suspect then ran onto the airstrip and saw an idle Space Shuttle at Area B2-4; he then bursts into a fast sprint towards the shuttle as the Officers spot him from the observation window.

As the suspect neared the shuttle, the door hatch opened and a feminine resistance member emerged from the shuttle; she then made a hasty gesture to indicate him to hurry up, before she noticed the SS Officers approaching their position professionally. She then yelled at the escapee, who she knows personally "Get going! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" The escapee then replied with a thumbs up and started up the shuttle as his friend shot at the officers to delay their attempt to apprehend the escapee.

The shuttle then drove onto the runway and picked up speed, when the P.A. informed "_Astral Squadron D, take down the shuttle however you can; Stasis Squadron C, proceed to Shuttle Area B2-4 and detain the resistance member who's standing her ground._" The escapee turned his head back and saw his friend being surrounded by 15 SS soldiers; his bigger concern, however, is 2 Nano Fighter Jets pursuing him from either neighbouring runway, but his mission is the top priority, so he needs to shake them off from his tail.

He then puts the thrusters into full speed, before shooting off into space with the Nano Fighter Jets pursuing him. He then boldly attempted to lose them by piloting through an asteroid field, along the edge of a black hole and even passing by a star that went Supernova; although the Jets avoided the first 2 obstacles, the Supernova took out the first and disabled the second just as he shot a homing missile at the shuttle.

The escapee had just gotten an alert of an incoming homing missile, when he saw an incoming asteroid ahead of him; with a bold decision, he shot towards the asteroid and did a knife manoeuver inches from contact. Like he planned, the Homing Missile impacted and blown up the asteroid; however, the resonating shockwave had hit the shuttle, pushing the shuttle towards a planet uncontrollably. The onboard computer then reads '_Impact Point: Tremorton. Planet: Earth_.' The escapee widened his emissive blue optics in surprise, before closing his eyes to brace for one heck of a landing.


	2. Jenny's Little Spark

MLAATR: The Nano Empire

Chapter 1: Jenny's Little Spark

14 hours earlier on the planet Earth, the sun was slowly dawning upon the city of Tremorton, prompting the flowers to bloom in response to the sun's warm rays. Even the Alley Cats and Stray Dogs, who were often at odds with each other, softly yawned awake and passively bade each other good morning. The denizens in their homes were peacefully dozing in their beds, though a certain number of them were still having an uneasy sleep.

In one certain homestead, a female robot is sleeping in her bed with her mouth gaping a little, still unable to handle losing her boyfriend from almost a month ago. She woke up with a start when she dreamt the part where Leo headed into the sun, before she breathed quickly and heavily and sat up on her bed with a panicked look. She looked around her room, before she looked at her electronic alarm clock and saw it was 6:58am; she then heaved an annoyed sigh, before she turned off her alarm clock and sat on the edge of her bed.

She was still in emotional pain, even though it was almost a complete month after Leo's courageous sacrifice, when she heard a miniature crackle just outside of her bedroom door. She then turned her head, looking at the crack under the door and saw a small, yellow light flickering behind the door. She then sniffed and said with a sickly voice "Who is it?" It was a moment, before the yellow flickering light disappeared and reappeared in the keyhole; feeling like to catch whatever is going through the keyhole, Jenny got off her bed and went on her knees, before holding out her hands as a little yellow spark with a pair of cute, black dilated eyes popped out of the keyhole and landed on Jenny's hands.

The spark then looked up at Jenny in concern, before the latter looked with little relief and said softly "Oh, it's just you, Leo… Do you miss me so much?" Leo's spark hopped in confirmation, closing his eyes happily while sparking in glee, making Jenny smile sweetly at Leo's Spark. She then closed her eyes and began to recall how it accompanied her back in the destroyed Cluster Armada Warship lightyears from the Sun's Gravitational Field…

_**(Flashback; R&D Facility in Ruined Cluster Warship)**_

Jenny witnessed many of Leo's splintered Sparks aimlessly moving away from the ruined Cluster Warship, whispering under her breath while looking astounded at what she's seeing "Leo?" The Spark that lead her to the view began to nuzzle on her left cheek affectionately, making her blush a rosy red in flattery. Jenny then turned her head to the spark by her side and held her hands out, which the spark landed and crackled harmlessly on her palms with its eyes closed happily.

Jenny then asked the cute spark in sudden realisation "Leo, is that really you?" The little spark looked up at Jenny with welling eyes, looking like it was going to cry, which confirmed Jenny's question. She then began to well with tears, seeing that there's a chance, however slightly, that Leo can come back physically. She then pecked Leo's Spark softly, making the latter flare pink in, what Jenny correctly believes, is how an intelligent spark blushes.

She then affectionately said to Leo's Spark "How about you come home with me? I'm certain that mom would find a solution to bring you back, however complex the process goes." Leo's Spark hopped happily on Jenny's palms, which she takes it as an obvious 'Yes', before she puts on her thrusters and flew off back home as Leo's Spark kept pace with her, much to her surprise.

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Jenny then opened her eyes and looked at Leo's Spark, rubbing her right palm affectionately while sparking harmlessly. It was already a nearly complete fortnight when she brought Leo's Spark back home; although her mother believed to be nearly impossible to bring Leo back, she was certain that there's a way regardless. Jenny then chuckled when her mother tried to put Leo's Spark in the R&D Pod, but he somehow managed to escape and nuzzled Jenny's right cheek affectionately.

Although Nora was still trying other methods to keep Leo's Spark in the R&D Pod, he still managed to get out systematically, both impressing and irritating Nora in the process. Jenny then looked down at Leo's Spark and asked him "Leo? Do you want to spend the day with me?" Leo hopped and flared excitedly on her palms, before nuzzling her nose against him with a slight blush; she then got up and went to get dressed, prompting Leo's Spark to turn away and did a kazoo sound like he was whistling awkwardly.

Minutes later, Leo's Spark was sleeping on Jenny's left shoulder while the latter was making her mother some breakfast; as she puts her mother's meal on the table, Dr Wakeman came down with a yawn and groggily bids her robot daughter a good morning. As she sat down opposite of Jenny, she realised that Leo's Spark has escaped again and is now napping on Jenny's shoulder.

She then heaved a sigh and said "Okay, I give up on trying to keep Leo's Spark detained… This is the 37th time he escaped from the R&D Pod and I'm running out of ideas to keep him in there." Jenny looked at Leo's Spark snoring to the sound of a low key harmonica on her shoulder, before she gently stroked him with her middle and forefinger, making him spark a little happily. After having her toast, Jenny went to pack her school things and left through the front door to the bus stop.

As she waited for the bus, Brad, Tucker, Melodie, Sheldon and Misty approached her from the left and bids her a good morning. As Jenny waved them back, they noticed a spark resting on her left shoulder; aside from Melodie, they weren't aware that it was Leo's Spark taking a nap. Brad then asked Jenny oddly "Uh Jenny? Why is there a spark sleeping on your shoulder?"

As Jenny was about to explain, the bus horn got their attention; however, Leo's Spark didn't wake up from the bus horn and kept dozing off. Jenny then replied "I'll explain at Lunch Break..." She then hopped onto the bus as Melodie and Misty bids their boyfriends a good day, before they left as Brad, Tucker and Sheldon got onto the bus too, before it departed for Tremorton High.

After the school assembly, Jenny made it through to Lunch Break without incident, even when Brit and Tiff tried to spray her with water, but Leo's Spark prevented a single drop from touching her. When she went to sit next to Brad at the cafeteria, Leo's Spark stirred awake and blinked twice to readjust his vision and saw Brad looking at him in surprise. Leo's Spark is happy to see Brad again at last, though Brad looked rather unnerved at how a spark is acting like that.

Jenny saw Brad's reaction and explained "Brad… This is one of Leo's Sparks… I found it in the ruins of the Cluster Warship above the Sun's Gravitational Field and… well, he followed me back home and barely left my side." Leo's Spark nuzzled against Jenny's left cheek, making her blush bright pink with her eyes closed and smiled broadly.

Brad was surprised, but knew Jenny long enough that she was completely serious with the explanation, before he replied "Well, knowing Leo, the way his spark is being affectionate with you, he still loves you, even if he is in pieces… and I really wished I hadn't said that last bit." Jenny, however, wasn't bothered, since she turned her head and pecked Leo's Spark sweetly, making the latter flare pink in a blush.

She then held her left palm out, which Leo's Spark landed peacefully on and Jenny noted "Well, there's many more of his sparks out there, but I'm glad that at least one came back to me… And I still love him, even as a cute little spark." Leo's Spark hopped around Jenny's palm with his eyes closed happily, which Jenny closed her eyes and made a cute giggle as Brad looked on and smiled at what he's seeing right now.

Even though he was one of many sparks now, Leo still is surprisingly useful at final period, which is in one of the Science Labs. The teacher was showing the class a generator that produces a gale of wind, but when she turned it on, the generator suddenly lost power needed to generate wind.

As the teacher opened the hatch, showing the complex circuitry inside, Leo's Spark darted into it and powered the generator to full capacity, letting it produce a continuous gale of wind. The teacher was astonished that a sentient spark would do something like that, though Jenny was more worried about Leo's safety; as she hoped that Leo was okay, the Wind Generator pinged a few times before Leo's Spark flew out of the chute and slammed against the wall, before falling to the floor and swayed around with swirls on his eyes while making a slow low and high pitch kazoo noise to indicate his daze.

Jenny then abruptly left her stool and went to Leo's Spark, before asking in deep concern "Leo! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Leo's Spark, despite having a wild ride, shook side to side with a negative kazoo, before rolling forward to unconsciousness. Jenny then softly swept Leo's Spark onto her left palm and slowly went back to her stool, stroking him as if he was a newborn kitten, before the teacher said unsuredly "Uh… Sorry about what happened, Jenny. I didn't realise…" Jenny replied without taking her eyes off Leo's Spark "No need to apologise… He just didn't anticipate how strong the Wind Generator is." The teacher understood the situation, before she continued on with the lesson while letting Jenny focus on taking care of Leo's Spark, even not giving her homework out of sympathy.

By the time the bell rang, Leo's Spark was resting on Jenny's left shoulder to recover from the wild ride in the Wind Generator, when Jenny received a call from Vega on Cluster Prime. Aside from her mother, Vega was the only other person until today that was aware of Leo's Fractured Sparks and, unlike Nora, believed he should be free just to be deeply affectionate with Jenny rather than being checked up on.

Jenny then answered the call and said light-heartedly "Hey Vega, nice to see you again!" Vega replied kindly, being on close friends with Jenny "Likewise, Jenny… Say, why is Leo's Spark resting on your shoulder?" Jenny glanced at Leo's Spark and gently petted him with a small smile and a deep blush, making him crackle happily with a pleasing kazoo noise. She then explained on what happened on last period, which Vega looked concerned with her left hand close to her mouth.

She then said "Poor Leo… It was nice of him to help run the Wind Generator, but he didn't anticipate how strong it is, even if it was a small scale model." Jenny shrugged with her right shoulder, leaving the left idle so Leo's Spark can rest easier, before noting "Yeah… but he's still willing to help, even if he got a little hurt while doing it." Jenny then gently pecked Leo's Spark, who crackled harmlessly while turning light pink from infatuation.

Even Vega thought it was the most adorable thing she has ever seen, although this was the first time she saw an intelligent live spark being kissed by a robot. Jenny then asked Vega "By the way, how's your mom doing since the assault?" Vega then replied "Honestly, she's still reclusive, even though it has been a whole month, but she admits that, despite her hostility towards you, she actually never wished Leo to go either. I guess even she has a slight attachment to Leo…" Jenny nodded with her lips pursed slightly, before switching the call over to headset as she walked home.

Jenny and Vega talked about how Cluster Prime is going, as well as on what they did after the assault, before Vega brought up on how they can recover more of Leo's Fractured Sparks. Jenny then sighed and noted "I don't know… I'm not sure if the Spark I have knew either, but I doubt he has no interest in becoming whole again." Vega heaved a sigh, remarking that it was a fair point, before telling Jenny that she has to cut off the call since she's taking over her mother's duties temporarily. They then bid each other goodbye, before the call was cut just as Jenny arrived at her home.

By the time it was time for Jenny to take a shower, Leo's Spark watched her grab a fresh towel from her wardrobe and made a catcall at her. Jenny made a gentle giggle, before she leaned to Leo's Spark and said with an endearing look "You're so cheeky…" She then pecked Leo's Spark with a broad smile, which the latter glowed a deep pink in flattery, before Jenny left her room to take a shower.

After a few minutes, Leo's Spark heard Jenny getting out of the bathroom and saw the bedroom door swing open slowly to reveal Jenny in her nightgown with her pigtails merged into a ponytail. She then held Leo's Spark in her palms and nuzzled him affectionately, which the latter returned the favour by crackling pink electricity against her right cheek, getting her to giggle cutely from the amount of affection she's receiving.

She then turned her head to Leo's Spark with a sweet smile, before it changed into a saddened expression and said "I just wish there was a way to locate where the rest of your sparks… I'd give anything to bring you back." Leo's Spark made a sad, low Kazoo tone with his dilated eyes quivering sadly, knowing how emotionally hurt his girlfriend is ever since his selfless sacrifice to save the earth a month ago. Jenny then slowly broke down into tears and sat on her bed with her hands over her face to hide her tears flowing down her face, when Leo's Spark comforted her by nuzzling her neck with his eyes closed in concern.

It took a few minutes until Jenny calmed down and thanked Leo's Spark for his sympathy with a light kiss, before she grew tired and lied her head on her pillows as Leo's Spark rested on the large Pusheen Plush they won at the Amusement Park. Jenny then said as she was drifting off to sleep "Good night, Lee-Bee." Leo's Spark made a few soft, kazoo noises that sounds like he's responding "Nighty Night, Jen-Bear." Jenny smiled at the response, before closing her heavy optics as Leo's Spark closed his eyes too and snored in a very soft harmonica note.


	3. The New Arrival

The Nano Empire

Chapter 2: The New Arrival

It was one in the morning when Jenny had suddenly got an alert from her inbuilt Comm-Link wirelessly connected to the Sky Patrol's Atmospheric Satellite orbiting the earth. Jenny then sighed irritably since she has school later on, so she accessed the Satellite Camera on her Comm-Link Screen, unintentionally waking up Leo's Spark. He then drowsily flew onto Jenny's left shoulder, swaying side-to-side in fatigue, complete with sagged marks under his dilated eyes and making a soft, low kazoo tone to sound like groaning.

Jenny then turned away from the screen for a moment and said apologetically in a whisper "Sorry if I woke you, sweetie, but I got an alert from the Sky Patrol's Satellite in earth's orbit." Leo's Spark looked up at Jenny and made a few low toned kazoo noises, which Jenny understood immediately as "_No need to be sorry, Jen-Bear._" Jenny then made a small smile and pecked Leo's Spark softly, getting both of them to blush, when the latter looked at the screen and made a questionable kazoo sound.

Jenny then turned to the screen and saw what looks like a meteor at first glance; after zooming the camera manually, she and Leo's Spark saw it was a small shuttle, but much more advanced than Cluster-Made equipment. Jenny then rubbed her chin and asked "What do you think, Leo? A little bit of Deja-vu or something else?" Leo's Spark, who looked more awake now, darted to the open window and gestured to Jenny to investigate more closely, which Jenny agreed with her boyfriend's proposition.

She then puts away her Comm-Link Screen and dove through the open window before using her Flight protocols as Leo's Spark hovered next to her. It was a moment after when they witnessed the High-Tech Shuttle falling in a ball of fire towards an abandoned field just out of Tremorton's City Limits. When they heard the unmistakable sounds of a heavy crash, Jenny said with widened optics "We should check if the occupants, if any, survived the crash." Leo's Spark then nodded with an agreed harmonica tone, before they flew towards the crash site.

Meanwhile, the suspect began to stir awake after a turbulence problem got him to hit his head hard on the console after entering the Earth's orbit. He then groaned through gritted metallic teeth as he felt his forehead with his left hand; he then heard a loud noise he wasn't accustomed to, but felt it wasn't a good sign. He then frantically looked around and saw a rectangular hatch in the back, since the side door is too badly damaged to open safely. He then attempted to lift the lever to open the hatch, when it suddenly snapped off from the hinges, much to his annoyance. He then said while sitting on the floor to kick the hatch open "Oh give me a break already…" He then kicked the hatch firmly, hitting it with a *Clang!* on each impact, before it popped open after the fourth kick.

The suspect then slid down the hatch onto the dirt, before crawling out through a small space between the rear of the shuttle and the levelled ground. As he emerged from the crashed shuttle, he found himself in a field a mile or two from a city he's never seen before. His attention then turned to the same sound he heard a minute ago and saw a narrow cone of light approaching his position, before realising it was a searchlight from a helicopter. Feeling that he should probably leave the area, he rushed to a cluster of oak trees on his left and hid behind a rather thick trunk before leaning his back on it.

He then caught his breath, before he suddenly realised a problem: He can't remember what happened before the crash and he knew it must be vital. He then looked down and thought, with his optics quivering in suspense "_I must have acquired Amnesia during when I was entering the planet's orbit… How am I supposed to recall what happened before the crash?_" When he heard some ground vehicles enter the area, he peered around the trunk and saw that a few ground vehicles had mounted Plasma Turrets. Seeing that he's pretty much outmatched, he silently left the area unnoticed and went to the disused Industrial District of Tremorton.

Seconds later, Jenny and Leo's Spark entered the vicinity of the Crash Site and saw a squad of Sky Patrol soldiers already on the scene. Seeing that she helped before with Leo's Crash Site, Jenny landed on the ground gently and approached the advanced shuttle. The staff member on-site, who happens to be the Head Researcher for the Sky Patrol, approached Jenny and said warmly "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Jenny Wakeman. I was just about to contact you, in case you were asleep, but I'm glad I didn't have to."

Although Jenny wasn't sure a call from the Head Researcher would be better than a call from her Comm-Link Alert, she personally reasoned herself that she would reply to the call either way. The Head Researcher then said while readjusting his glasses "Now, I don't blame you for wanting to return to bed… heck, I'm not even forcing you to stay on-site, but I wouldn't object to another pair of helping hands with assessing this remarkable piece of craft." Feeling that she might as well check it out, admittedly in part of curiosity, Jenny consented to help out with the investigation.

The Head Researcher then noticed a sentient spark looking at the shuttle curiously, before Jenny turned her attention to Leo's Spark. She then told him "Hey Leo? I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I need to help with the investigation. Would you be okay to be by yourself for a few minutes?" Leo's Spark reluctantly agreed to Jenny's request, seeing that he was splintered into many pieces, before Jenny stroked him softly and pecked him gracefully.

She then went with the Head Researcher, who inquired about the sentient spark, when Leo's Spark looked to the right and saw a subtle, but recent footpath in the grass leading to a cluster of Oak trees. Having a notion that whoever or whatever had left the area recently, he followed the footpath to a thick Oak Tree Trunk, before following more footsteps towards the disused Industrial District.

Over at the abandoned Coal Plant, the suspect entered it through a broken window after seeing the double metal doors are too rusted to open even an inch. He then moved from the reception area to the main room, where he saw mostly everything inside is either damaged beyond repair or corroded beyond use.

As he noticed an exit on the intact catwalk above, he accidentally turned on the furnace and tripped over a hunk of hardened coal onto a conveyer belt. He then gritted his metallic teeth in both pain and embarrassment, when a large bucket of coal the size of basketballs dumped onto him, pinning him down as he was being moved to the active furnace.

Back outside, Leo's Spark followed the recently left footprints to the Coal Plant, when he saw a plume of smoke coming out of the middle smoke stack of the recently active building. He then heard the noise of a cry for help inside the building and darted through the same window that the suspect entered the building with. He then entered the Furnace Room and saw a heap of large bundles of coal slowly moving on a conveyer belt towards the only active furnace, when he saw some movement underneath and realised it was the occupant and that he was in danger of being melted into slag.

Seeing that he was too small to deactivate the furnace, Leo's Spark looked around for something to close the furnace hatch, when he saw a hook suspending just above it. He then darted and looked around for something to lower it, as the suspect yelled through the coal pinning him down "Someone there? Please help me… I could really use a hand!" Leo's Spark then found the spool and looked on either side to see that the wall mounts holding the spool in place is critically corroded.

With a look of determination, Leo's Spark tackled the right corroded wall mount and it flew right off the beam; as the right wall mount came off, the left one came off easily due to the increased pressure. Without the wall mounts to secure it, the spool fell down onto the opened furnace hatch and shut it tight, with the left wall mount hitting a switch that turned off the furnace. Feeling pleased on his feat, Leo's Spark darted over to the pile of coal that the victim was under and helped him push off some larger hunks of coal until he managed to free himself.

The first thing the suspect saw was a floating spark looking back at him in concern, but instead of feeling embarrassed to be rescued by an intelligent spark, he felt grateful for its timely arrival. He then said to the spark "Thank you so much for saving me, little guy… Another minute and I would've been slag." Leo's Spark closed his eyes happily, pleased to help out another robot in need, even though this one was significantly different to him or Jenny.

His attention was then diverted to the imprinted marks on the victim's left arm, which he squinted his dilated eyes into a horizontal leer and made a set of focused, low harmonica notes that said "_Z… X… 1._" The victim looked at the Spark in astonishment, before he looked more clearly at the imprinted _ZX-1_ on his left arm, when he felt something clicked in his head. He then had a brief flashback on a room filled with high tech equipment and robots like him staring at him from outside of a container, before he came back to his senses.

Leo's Spark then made a few, mid-toned harmonica notes that ZX-1 understood as "_Is everything alright, man?_" ZX-1 nodded slightly at the Spark, before he asked the intelligent Spark "If I may, what's your name?" Leo's Spark responded by saying in a medium and low kazoo note, which ZX-1 understood as the word "_Leo_." ZX-1 then closed his eyes with a small smile at making a new friend, even though it was only a single spark, when they heard a loud smash and heavy metal torn off.

They then turned their head to the direction where the entrance is and saw a pair of robotic hands folding the deeply corroded doors like 2 halves of an accordion, before Jenny steps into the room with a few Sky Patrol soldiers right behind her. Leo's Spark then made 2 high tones harmonica notes, which both robots present understood right away as 2 words "_Jen-Bear!_" Jenny then looked at Leo's Spark and said right away "Lee-Bee!" She was then affectionately nuzzled on her right cheek by Leo's Spark, who has his eyes closed with a harmless crackle of electricity, which ZX-1 smiled warmly at the sight of a cute relationship between a robot and her little spark.

A Sky Patrol rookie then aimed his rifle at ZX-1, believing him to be a potential threat to Earth, when Leo's Spark stopped right in front of the rifle barrel with a defiant look and shook horizontally. Jenny then took the rifle from the Rookie Soldier and removed the loaded magazine, saying in an angry tone "Don't shoot yet! There wasn't a statement yet! And furthermore, do NOT shoot what's left of my boyfriend!" The Rookie Soldier is surprised that Jenny would defend a single spark from a spray of bullets, but decided to stand down until he hears ZX-1's statement.

Leo's Spark then whizzed over to Jenny's right shoulder and closed his eyes in affection, before Jenny looked at ZX-1 in a 'Tell us what you know' look. ZX-1 then said "I'm sad to say that I can't recall what happened before I crash landed… I must've gained Amnesia when I entered Earth's orbit and some turbulence caused the shuttle to make a violent jerk and I must've been knocked out in the process." Although it was still up to debate whether he could be a potential threat, Jenny, Leo's Spark and the Sky Patrol Squadron believed that he wasn't lying on recently being Amnesiac; after all, the first tests of re-entry into Earth's atmosphere supports his statement.

After giving his designation number away willingly, ZX-1 is sent to the Sky Patrol Headquaters to test whether he has power and abilities like Jenny; despite the initial suspicion, ZX-1 knew that they had decently strong security from outside threats, so he agreed willingly. Although she felt that her mother should assist in the testing, maybe even analysing the hardware, Jenny knew that there was a day and night staff at the HQ. ZX-1 then held his hands behind his head and went with the Sky Patrol to be examined and tested thoroughly, before waving Jenny and Leo's Spark goodbye.

Knowing that the Sky Patrol R&D team aren't taking him apart to examine and test, Jenny and Leo's Spark darted back home and re-entered Jenny's Bedroom. When Jenny slumped onto a pillow, Leo's Spark rested on the Pusheen Plush and looked at Jenny romantically; Jenny then looked at Leo's Spark and blew a kiss at him, which Leo's Spark responded with love hearts as his eyes. They then shared a soft giggle, before they looked at each other in deep affection and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Martial Law

The Nano Empire

Chapter 3: Martial Law

Meanwhile, at the Nano Planet, in the Planet's Global Council Headquaters, an important-looking robot a head and a half taller than Jenny professionally strode towards the Council's Board Room: Like other robots on the planet, he had a metal chrome body, but wore a dark grey cloak over a black, reinforced business suit.

When he was before some locked electronic doors with the sign overhead say '_**Main Board Room**_', a security drone came to him and inquired via protocol "_Authentication access required to enter Main Board Room… Voice Access and Registration Number required._" The robot then cleared his vocal processor and replied "Designation: AA-001. Registration Number: 00156." The security drone processed the information, before it turned to the right corner and inserted its access rod into the electronic lock, opening the electronic doors before retracting the rod.

The robot then entered the Board Room as the electronic doors closed behind him: The Main Board Room was generally a darkened room, with a large, black oval table in the exact centre of the room, with 14 chairs of the same material and colour surrounding it; on the middle of the oval table is a Holographic Transmitter, with a cube Holo-Screen directly above it. The robot wasn't alone in the room, however; there were a dozen other robots present in the room waiting for him and they all wore hollow expressions.

As the important robot sat on the end seat to his left, one of the present robots said in a blank, bored tone "Your highness, thank you for coming on such short notice. Now that you're here, we can proceed with the emergency meeting." The Planetary Leader nodded cordially, before he gestured the meeting to begin without a word. Another member then began "As everyone in this room is well aware, the middle and lower classes level of violence in the riots had escalated, to the point that a rebellious citizen, in part of a rebellious organization, had stolen a shuttle and left the planet. We need a solution in order to quell the riots as fast as possible, with as little casualties as necessary."

AA-001 nodded passively at the predicament; even though he was aware of the riots appearing around the planet, he personally preferred equality over totalitarian rule. A third member then suggested after a few seconds of quiet thinking "We can initiate Martial Law on the planet… Personally, I dislike the fact that innocent citizens are in the crossfire, so inputting some Martial Law should be a logical solution." AA-001 pursed his lips in thought as a fourth member shook his head and responded "Nah, I have to disregard that… If we can install EMP walls and turrets in strategic points around the planet, it would assuredly bolster the security tenfold."

The members then began to argue on either choice, pointing out the pros and cons on one another's suggestion, when AA-001 cleared his vocal processor; it wasn't loud or throaty, but it managed to quiet the Board members down and direct their attention to him. He then looked at them with a stare and said "After some consideration, I decide that we shall put Martial Law into effect. Either choice isn't a proud one, but it's a choice that needed to be made." The fourth member gaped at AA-001 in disbelief at the less secure option, while the third member is pleased that their Planetary Leader is reasonable.

AA-001 then continued "Although the EMP security CAN enable heightened security, security equipment such as turrets can be hacked and turned against the patrols, possibly even harming a citizen. As far as the rebellion organisation goes, they are a bother, but I DO empathise their motives. With those facts pointed out, I strongly advise that we put Martial Law into effect as soon as possible." Knowing their Planetary Leader, when he says '_as soon as possible_', he could not be swayed the other way. With their meeting adjourned, the Board members and AA-001 left their seats and left the Main Board Room shortly after, before the latter went to his office as his personal assistant caught up with him.

As they entered the Presidential Office, AA-001's assistant said while looking down his schedule "Sir, you have a meeting with the Flight Commander at approximately 1430 hours, before attending a charity dinner at 1800 hours on the dot." AA-001 then replied as he went behind his desk "Thank you for updating me, DX-13. I must put the Martial Law into effect, so if you have time to spare, could you inform the Captain of the Elite Guard on where he should station his men while it's in effect?" DX-13 bowed at his boss gracefully, before leaving the office towards the barracks.

A block away, in the recreational area in the Barracks, a group of Elite soldiers were either playing Darts, shooting Pool or reading through the profiles of the Rebellion members, when the commander came into the room: He was a head taller than AA-001 with a broad build, wore highly durable armour, a holster for his unique EMP pistol, a pair of retractable black lens just above his optics and heavy duty metallic boots. Despite his appearance, he made a small smile at his men while they were on their break, looking like they're having fun or were admirably focused on their job, when he heard a nervous cough from behind him.

He then turned around and saw the Planetary Leader's assistant looking up at him in uneasement, before he crossed his arms as he looked down at him. He then said in a deep, gruff voice "What d'ye want, little bot?" DX-13 replied with little confidence "Um… I was sent to inform you that Martial Law will be in effect shortly and… give you a list of locations where your men will station during the protocol." He then shakily gave the commander a clipboard, who took it in a gentle tug, before DX-13 bowed at him and left in a hurry.

The commander then scrolled down the clipboard, before he turned around and said in a loud, clear voice "Men! I need your attention, posthaste!" In a sound of cluttering and banging, every Elite soldier came into the Recreation Room and looked attentively at their commander. He then said while brandishing the clipboard over his head "I have been informed that Martial Law will be taken into effect shortly… Until further notice, each and every one of you will take positions written down on this clipboard I have here with me. Keep updates every half an hour and take a much needed break if it's necessary; worst case, you are allowed to use your EMP equipment if the situation calls for it." The Elite soldiers held their left fists on their chests in a sign of consentment, before they listened to the Commander on who goes where.

Minutes later, outside of the E-Book Store a few blocks from the Global Council Headquaters, the P.A. Announcer informed the populace as an Elite Squadron emerged from a dropship "Attention citizens, under orders from the Planetary Leader, Martial Law has taken into effect until further notice. Be sure to have your E-ID card on hand at all times; Do not pass the designated checkpoints if you don't have your E-ID card, unless authorised."

Nearby, a frail-looking female robot approached the checkpoint, holding a basket in her arms, when she was stopped by a pair of Elite Officers. They then asked her for her E-ID card, when she replied "Oh dear, my apologies officers, but my card is in need for renewal and the shop is beyond this checkpoint. Can you please see fit to let a frail old lady through so she can renew her card?" The left officer then replied regretfully "I'm sad to say, madam, but we can't make any exceptions until the Martial Law has been lifted. Please go back the way you came and don't disturb any law official." The old robot then slumped her head miserably, since she needed to renew her E-ID so she can purchase her weekly groceries.

She then walked back the way she came, pardoning a cloaked individual as she miserably returned home, when the latter slowly turned their head at the old robot, before crossing the busy road to an alley out of sight of the overhead camera and the patrolling Elite Squadron. The cloaked individual then stopped at a grate behind a dumpster, before looking left and right in case someone was watching; she then crouched down and entered the grate, coming into a maintenance tunnel that wasn't used often. After coming to a T junction, she turned to the wall on the left and made a series of knocks, when a piece of the wall disappeared digitally, revealing a metal door behind it.

When she entered, they came into a dimly lit room roughly the size of a mess hall, with a cluster of surveillance and computer equipment at the other end of the room. The cloaked individual then proceeded to the computers, when a robot with an analysis holo-screen on his left optic said "Nice to see you again, OY-34. How's it looking out there right now?" OY-34 took off the cloak, revealing herself to be the same robot that helped ZX-01 escape the planet. She then crossed her arms with a soft sigh and replied "Not great… There's a Martial Law currently under effect and I saw a poor elderly robot refused passage, all because of an E-ID in need of renewal." The robot hacker shook his head with his optics closed and his teeth gritted, irritated that it's getting worse out there by the minute.

OY-34 then asked her friend "DI-03, I don't suppose you have a connection to the shuttle, hopefully?" DI-03 shook his head with a reluctant look and replied "Unfortunately, no. I lost connection to the shuttle when it passed a Black Hole; best I can tell though, Zeke had most likely to evade the Fighter Jets." Although that was the best case scenario, OY-34 felt concerned for Zeke, since no-one left the planet's orbit for eons and hoped he wasn't captured or killed… or both for that matter.

DI-03 then checked over his shoulder for a moment, before noting "Look, don't worry Omega, we known each other since we first met at school. Zeke was the best pilot out of the school, so I'm certain that he would be okay… He always is." Omega smiled a little at that comment, though cannot shake the feeling that things are more complex than they are aware of.

DI-03 then said as he looked at one of the security camera's looking at the checkpoint "Anyway, it's probably best if you head back to the open; don't want any squadrons getting wind of this place." Omega nodded at her friend, before putting on the hood and leaving the resistance hideout, ensuring that the entrance was hidden before going out the way she came in. As she paced slowly onto the slowly emptying street, she then thought to herself "_Oh Zeke, I TRULY hope you are alright…_"


	5. Friend or Threat

The Nano Empire

Chapter 4: Friend or Threat

Back on Planet Earth, ZX-01 is waiting idly in the interrogation room at the Sky Patrol HQ, wondering what they were planning to do to him. He wasn't even sure what kind of testing they were planning to do, but reasoned with himself that it probably isn't drastic measures. He then saw the door open and witnessed the CEO of the Sky Patrol coming into the room, holding a blue folder in his right hand, before he sat opposite of him. He then flexed his fingers and said as he looked at ZX-01 attentively "So, am I to take it that you were the occupant in that highly advanced shuttle that crash landed earlier on?" ZX-01 then replied nervously "Yes sir… Sorry if I damaged anything on the way into orbit."

The CEO held up his hand and shook his head with his eyes closed, assuring him that he did no such thing, apart from the ground. He then asked him "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but we're still not sure if you're a friendly or an enemy to the planet… Personally, I doubt you would bring harm morally, but…" ZX-01 then replied in a guess "But it would be best to be safe than sorry?" The CEO nodded at ZX-01, pleased that he got the message quickly. ZX-01 then responded "Okay then… I don't really fancy being shot down by security either way, so if you want to assess me, I won't argue about it." The CEO, although having a quick interview with the highly advanced robot, felt that he wasn't exactly a hostile.

ZX-01 was then escorted by security personnel to the R&D laboratory, where he saw there were rows and rows of research equipment, filing cabinets, desks, lab stations, you name it. He then heard a familiar voice coming towards him and it said enthusiastically "Ah, you must be that occupant in the shuttle earlier… Thanks you two, I'll take it from here." The guard on ZX-01's right then replied "Sorry sir, but just to ensure there won't be any threat, we must be present at all times, no exceptions." The Head Researcher then adjusted his glasses with a reluctant sigh and allowed them to watch over the subject just in case.

He then lead them to a capsule that an average adult can fit inside, which ZX-01 supposed is where he would be scanned for any dormant powers and abilities. He then entered the capsule willingly, when the door closed automatically and he held out his arms away from his torso with his palms exposed. A small cluster of miniature orbs then scanned parts of his body as he kept still like a statue, while the Head Researcher looked at the terminal linked to the capsule in interest.

After a couple minutes of careful scanning, the miniature scanners returned to their docking stations and the capsule door opened, which ZX-01 left it and stood by to hear the Head Researcher's conclusion. He then said "First, the good news: Scanners showed that there is, in fact, dormant power and abilities that are similar to Jenny, aka 'XJ-9'. The bad news, however, is how to unlock them systematically and I have no idea how to do so."

ZX-01 rubbed the back of his head with a curious expression, though he has no idea how to unlock his powers and abilities either. The Head Researcher then sighed and continued "Well, I guess we can worry about that for another day… Right now, there's the matter of the Movement Course." ZX-01 widened his optics a little, blinking once, before inquiring "Movement Course?"

Minutes later, 2 floors below the surface, ZX-01 came into a large, metallic room with various obstacles on a linear course in front of him. He then took steps towards the starting line, when he heard a loud click coming from the wall on his left. When he turned his head, he heard the CEO announce through the P.A. "Sorry to put you through some tests, but we need to be sure if you are a hinderance or a useful tool. Naturally, this test is some Mobility training for recruits, but this is an exception only for you." ZX-01 nodded, before turning his attention to the course and shook his hands before making a deep breath.

As the course self-adjusted itself to include obstacles such as a smooth vertical wall, a metal bar above a plastic ball pit, a few hurdles, a rock wall and a wet bit of floor, ZX-01 let loose his servos as he focused on the course itself. When he heard the horn blare, he rushed off almost immediately and initiated a Wall-Run towards the Balance Bar, fluently crossing it with his arms spread out like a pair of Seagull Wings in an updraft. Naturally, he jumped over the hurdles in a fair pace, before scaling the rock wall in next to no time, before doing a handstand and boosted off into a perfect cat-like landing feet from the Icy Flooring.

Seeing that the next obstacle involves traction control, he slid across the ice with his metallic feet, admittedly out of interest, before making a jump and stopped at the finishing point. He then turned to the Observation Window as the course merged back into a plain room, when the CEO said through the P.A. "Okay, not too shabby… Of course, this'd be astounding if you were human, but still, the results proved your resounding athleticism." ZX-01 shrugged with a slight smile, at least pleased that he isn't considered neither a threat or a hinderance… yet.

Minutes later, he was escorted by a security detail to the lobby, with the CEO and Head Technician on either side of him. The latter then said "Now, ordinarily we would put you through a Weaponry Test, but the scan results had shown that your weaponry, which I admit to witness personally, is also dormant." The CEO then added "So until either at least one of your powers or weaponry, you will have to reside with our top Robotic Expert at her home." When they left the elevator to the lobby, ZX-01 saw a fairly aged woman with large spectacles and wearing a yellow lab coat. He personally admits on not being accustomed to the term of 'Mad Scientist', but he seriously doubts that this person is "Mad"; if anything, it's more like "Experienced".

The female scientist then asked in interest as she adjusted her glasses "So, this is the robot that my daughter mentioned earlier? I must say, the tech housed within him will greatly assist us in future planetary attacks from hostile forces." ZX-01 checked his arms, pondering if that would be even possible to the tech available on THIS planet, though he conclusively understands the caution. The CEO then informed Dr Wakeman "Dr Wakeman, with all due respect, I believe it would be far more wiser to reverse engineer the shuttle for the aforementioned tech. This robot here, despite having all of his powers and weapons dormant from the crash, would be better off active than stuck with wiring downloading foreign software from his circuitry."

ZX-01 thought that would be the best course of action, since he didn't know what to do to reactivate his powers and weaponry. Dr Wakeman then noted "The fact still remains that the tech will be an advantage to the Earth against the Cluster Armada, but in the meantime, I'll be sure to look after this model in my home. I'm sure my daughter would warm up to him during his temporary stay." ZX-01 wondered if it was that same female robot he encountered back in the Coal Power Plant, but he smiled and nodded at Dr Wakeman at any rate. Deciding to depart now, Dr Wakeman led ZX-01 to her Minivan and directed him to the Passenger's Seat, before driving him back to her home.


End file.
